


birthday boy

by f3f3ri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEREZI :D, LOVE U!!!, Other, yasss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f3f3ri/pseuds/f3f3ri
Summary: its terezi's birthday..... :Dfunny hijinks ensuehappy birthday cinna!!! ^ㅂ^
Kudos: 3





	birthday boy

"ROXY WATCH OUT!!" 

Roxy eyes gaped wide and he didnt realize something was in the way until he tripped over it and fell into the concrete. Ow.

"FUCK!" 

Roxy wasn't the only thing on the side walk.. a birthday cake was all over it too, almost looking like edible roadkill.  
June and Dirk ran up to Roxy and helped her up, Roxy dusting herself off and running a hand through her hair, inspecting the now messed up cake all over the floor.

"That took about two hours," Dirk pulled out his phone and looked at the time, and it was already getting late, "I don't think Terezi would like to wait for another 2 hours. They'd probably be asleep by then...."

"Asleep?? On their birthday??" June inquired amusedly. 

"Fuck!! This is all my fault... I dont know how I didn't see that.." She looked at a small bruise forming in her hand.  
Roxy thought for a second, then a lightbulb went off in his head.

"ICE CREAM CAKE!! It wont be customizable but it's something, atleast?" Roxy asked, scratching her head.

"That would be a good idea... but what do we do with the cake on the floor..." Dirk raised an eyebrow

"Just leave it." June said.

\----

Vriska set down a pack of UNO cards on the table and stares at Terezi with a smirk, Terezi staring back with a fierce glint in her eye.  
"You know, I'm pretty good at beating people in UNO..... not like you'd know..."  
Vriska slammed her hands on the table and got closer, her teeth in a devilish smile, "Unless you'd like to see?" 

Terezi smiled to reveal a sharp set of teeth, "Bring it on."

\--- 

"How old is he turning again? I'd ask him but I don't want to ruin the surprise." June looked around at the surplus of numbered candles on the stores shelf. 

"Hm.... I don't remember either..."

June looked around and smiled, finding a star candle and picking it up.

Dirk was carrying the cake this time, obviously learning from the mishap the Roxy was not a good cake-holder. If that was the word for it. 

June pulled out her phone and went to Vriska's contact 

j: vriska  
j: we're on our way  
j: go hide terezi   
j: vriska

Cards were scattered all over the table and floor, one whizzing past Terezi's ear and hitting the wall, leaving a small dent in it. 

Xe felt xer phone vibrating in xer pocket and took it out.

v: OH  
v: OKAH :D

Vriska ducked her head as a pillow grazed by her horn, peeking from behind the couch.   
"WAIT!!! TEREZI I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING TIME OUT"  
Terezi blinked, dropping his cards on the table and walking towards Vriska, "Okay!!"

\--- 

"Shh," Roxy put her finger to her lips, unlocking the door as quietly as she could with her keys and tiptoeing inside, June and Dirk following behind.  
Dirk put the cake on the table and June brought the balloons inside with her.

Vriska heard them from outside of the door and halted while he was talking to Terezi.   
Xe suddenly got up and opened the drawer, revealing a blindfold. 

"Terezi, we have a surprise for youu... lemme wrap this around your eyes."

Terezi was curious and excited as they were lead to the dining room, Vriska slowly taking off the blindfold.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyoje said , June blowing a mini party horn.  
"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Terezi, happy birthday to you!!"

Terezi smiled hard and hugged everyone, "THANKS GUYS!!!"

Roxy gave him a knife and he cut into the cake, running to get a spoon and plate from the kitchen. Everyone else followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> DEDICATED TO CINNAMON.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (✿ ♥‿♥)
> 
> SORRY THIS KINDA CORNY I RUSHED A LITTLE BIT I LOVE U DOE!!! ND HBD :D   
> nice birthday present if i do say so myself ;)


End file.
